Bloom
Princess Bloom is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's main protagonist and is the informal leader of the Winx as well as the Princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Her first appearance was in the first episode;' A Fairy in Gardenia', in Season 1. Personality and Traits Bloom is extremely curious of her past and about who her biological parents were. She is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply. She is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever she encounters an unsettling personal problem, she has a tendency of returning home to Gardenia or going to Stella for advice. She is altruistic and is willing to sacrifice her safety for the safety of the universe. She has a short temper. Since she is the guardian of the Dragon Fire, she unwillingly makes many enemies. Bloom also tends to be a little impulsive at times and this leads to some bad experiences as well. In the episode, The Secret of Brandon (Il segreto di Brandon), Bloom assumed that Diaspro was one of the Trix and attacked her leading to Brandon 's identities being revealed. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her. While in this form, she is very negative and does very chicken deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring she only clucks when she talks use her fairy wings as chicken feathers she uses her mouth to peck her legs to scratch) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance when Darkar discovered that he needed the powers of light and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix And The Advent Dragon. Similar Heroes *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Superman *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Bilbo Baggins (Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit) *Barbie *Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) *Princess Gwenevere (Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders) Gallery Bloom15.jpg Winx_Bloom_s_season_6_wings_by_winxclubstellastar-d6waxd2.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36710055-729-1095.png Winx Bloom the Winx Club.jpg Winx-Bloom.jpg Bloom's smile.jpg 84405745721617656181.png 34j6v11.jpg winx-the-winx-club-9508109-1280-1024.jpg evolution-of-winx-4x3-thumbnail.jpg Winx-club-serie-tv-01-g.jpg winx_club_feerix_by_alexrocimar-d77oqbv.png Winx-Season-6-Outfits-the-winx-club-35634341-5000-3274.jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-19 at 1.53.35 PM.png|Young Bloom WInx-Fairies Bloom Charmix.png Winx bloom sirenix by forgotten by gods-d628xaj.png Bloom4 (10).jpg Bloom.png Bloom and Sky's kiss.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Bloom2.png bloom4.png 412733.jpg Category:Winx Club Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:The Chosen One Category:Monarchs Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mentor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Transformed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Femme Fatale Category:Victims Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Animal Kindness Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pet owners Category:Childhood friends Category:Princess Warriors Category:Warriors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Knights Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Female Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains